The Unexpected
by ms unpredictable2000
Summary: Sam didn't know Jess until he was matched up with her. You see the first person he met was a girl named Aaron who soon became his best friend, but Jess died and Sam left with his brother to look for their father. Aaron and Sam lost contact, but a year later Sam finds her cause him and Dean need a little help on some cases. R&R Sam/OC rated M for language and sexual mentions
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples this is my first Supernatural fanfic so I hope it's good, I mean I do know a lot about the show cause it's one of my faves and I watch it a lot. So I hope you guys like the first chapter  
**

* * *

Dean was annoyed with Sam by the time he pulled into the driveway of some house. All Sam had talked about for the past 72 hours was some person named Aaron. But he never once referred to as this Aaron's gender. Sam was out of the car and on the porch in no time. Dean rolled his eyes and quickly followed. Sam reached up and rang the doorbell, the door opened a few minutes later. A tall brunette girl stood there looking at them. "Can I help you with something?" She asked annoyed. "Yeah, I was wondering if Aaron's here?" Sam asked. "Aaron Dawson?" The women asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah Aaron Dawson. I'm an o-" Sam was cut off by the girl standing there. "Yeah yeah I know who you are. I'm just surprised your back here, I mean you did after all run off with your jackass of a brother and didn't even tell Aaron as to on the damn earth you were going. You know you were the one friend that I've ever known that made her feel worthwhile. And then you just up and leave a don't text or call and now you have the nerve to show up on my doorstep asking for Aaron and to that I say go ahead talk to her, but don't be surprised if she doesn't want to speak to you." The girl said. "Hey Aaron somebody's here to see you." With that the girl walked off mumbling about going back to her soaps. The girl that walked up was definitely not what Dean expected. Her hair was red like red velvet cupcakes and it hung a few inches past her shoulders, it was layered. She was petite and only around "5'2. Aaron took one look at Sam and she got all teary-eyed. "I don't know the hell your Sam and I don't know you have your jackass of a brother with you either." Aaron said. With that she turned and walked back in the direction she came from. Sam quickly followed after her, leaving Dean with the two little kids in the living room. The little girl walked up to him. "Will play dolly's with me?" She asked innocently. "Umm sure I guess" Dean said. He was going to get Sam back for this. The little girl squealed and pulled Dean's hand. She sat down and handed Dean a doll. "This is Lizzy. Lizzy Borden. Lizzy Borden gave her parents 40 whacks and gave her sister 41. She was a very bad girl and she never got punished for it." The little girl said. Dean stared wide-eyed at her and then looked up when he heard yelling coming from in the direction his brother had went.  
Sam stared down at his best friend, she was right he'd left her. He'd abandoned her, she was the only person his age that he'd met who knew exactly what his life was like, except he hadn't had his dad hiding him away from the world until he was old enough to go out on his own and even when that time came around Aaron's dad was as stubborn as a mule, she finally convinced him that she could handle herself. "Sam you have no damn idea how hard it was for me. You were and still are my best friend, dammitt when you left without even saying goodbye I felt like I'd just been hit in the gut with a brick wall, I couldn't breathe. I felt betrayed because you were there to say bye to Jess before heading off to find your dad, but you never said bye to me, hell Sam you didn't call or text me. When you came back I thought it was gonna be alright again, now was the time I could talk to you. I could tell you why I was acting strange. But then that happened to Jess and I felt like I'd been hit by a freight train I was the reason you and Jess had even started dating and I felt like a piece of shit because she was gone I blamed myself. I was there that night and I was gonna go talk to you, but you climbed into your brothers car and ya'll drove away and I never got to say a word to you. The last year of my life I've spent wondering what would've happened if I told you that my dad was missing and that I this feeling that something bad was gonna happen to Jess, I've been plagued by that question for a year and I've always come out with the answer that would've hated me." Aaron said. At first she was yelling, but as she talked on her voice got lower till it was barely above a whisper. Sam stared at Aaron like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He could never hate her, this girl was his best friend, he knew that no matter what she did he could never hate her. "Say something, please. Sam please say something." Aaron begged. She fell back against the wall and slid down it. This wasn't the first time Sam had seen her cry, but it was the first time he'd seen her this broken down. He sat down beside her and Aaron turned a buried her head into his chest as she shook with the broken sobs escaping her lips. "Aaron, I could never hate you, not ever. You weren't the only one, I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen to Jess too, but I ignored that feeling. When I left I wanted to call you, I wanted to apologize for leaving and not saying bye to you, but I could never bring myself too. I always thought you be mad at me for just up and leaving. For the past year I've been so mad at myself for not saying goodbye to you, but it got to the point where I convinced myself that you'd be to busy with your life to even think about me. I didn't know that you'd dropped out of college and took up a job as a nanny." Sam said.  
Kacey, as Dean had found out her name was, had come to take her kids to bed. Right now Dean stood beside the kitchen doorway listening to his brother and Aaron talk in the kitchen, Kacey walked up. "They're talking aren't they?" She said. "Yeah, I never knew about Aaron. Sam never talked about her until about 3 days ago and now I come to find out that for the past year Sam's been beating himself up over not having said goodbye to her. I always thought he wouldn't go out with girls because he was still trying to get over Jessica, but now I come to find out it's because of Aaron." Dean said surprised. Kacey laughed and shook her head. "I've talked to Sam over the past year, but I never told Aaron. Trust me he wouldn't go out with girls because he was still grieving over Jessica, but part of it also had to do with Aaron. The thing about Aaron is that she doesn't usually connect with people very well and when she met Sam, I was shocked to say in the least because she had this connection with him that no one could explain, more than half the time people would say that her and Sam were more of a couple than Sam and Jessica were, there relationship was weird to everyone else, but Aaron always said it was unique because they'd been through the same thing and I couldn't believe that, I've known Aaron since she was a little kid and I've seen what she's been through and by the way Sam acted I just couldn't see him having gone through what Aaron did, but she always insisted it was true." Kacey said. With that Kacey walked off leaving Dean there to think about what she'd said.

* * *

**So I hope it was enjoyable. I'll update when I can and it would be so awesome if you guys would review, subscribe and favorite. Until the next time ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	2. AN

**Hey guys I know I just posted this story, but I'm not going to be able to post the second chapter for awhile and I'm so sorry. My little bro is having to use my laptop for school and it's not at my house most of the time. Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience. ~ms. unpredicatble2000**


End file.
